


Unforgiven

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Gen, Memories, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Gintoki não esperava seu perdão... Mas que algum dia Takasugi compreendesse sua decisão.
Kudos: 1





	Unforgiven

Andava aleatoriamente pelas ruas de Kabuki após mais um enfadonho dia sem nenhum cliente para prestar seus serviços de Yorozuya com Shinpachi e Kagura. Clientes para a Yorozuya Gin-chan geralmente eram poucos, mas naquela semana não aparecia ninguém nem para procurar um animalzinho fujão.

Isso não era nenhum fato extraordinário, mas era difícil aguentar dias que fossem mais preguiçosos do que ele. O marasmo acabava o obrigando a sair para a rua, nem que fosse para caminhar a esmo pelas ruas do Distrito Kabuki.

Poderia estar agora mesmo apostando umas moedas no pachinko ou comprando a mais nova edição da Shounen Jump, mas não havia nenhum iene em sua carteira surrada. Os poucos ienes que ainda tinha foram gastos na véspera para comprar comida para ele, a esfomeada da Kagura e aquele pulguento do Sadaharu. Até cogitou bebericar um pouco no bar da bruxa velha e pendurar na conta, mas ela já implicava com o que ele já pendurara antes no bar e, para completar, tinha novamente um aluguel atrasado, de cuja cobrança fugia correndo há alguns dias.

Por ora, era melhor dar uma volta por aí e espairecer, esquecer os problemas decorrentes da carteira surrada vazia.

Prosseguia sua caminhada por entre os transeuntes que passavam por aquela rua de chão batido. Tudo ganhava tons alaranjados com o sol se pondo e encerrando gradativamente mais um dia, para a chegada da noite.

Durante sua caminhada aleatória, Gintoki via o dia dando lugar à noite e sua brisa mais fresca. Tudo estaria perfeito, mas...

Um homem vinha em direção oposta, praticamente ao seu encontro. Era mais baixo, vestia um quimono estampado com mariposas amarelas sobre um fundo roxo, tinha cabelos escuros, com uma franja escondendo parcialmente as bandagens sobre o olho esquerdo. Usava um chapéu de palha que ocultava seu olhar, mas o Yorozuya o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber a expressão que havia em seu rosto e em seu olho verde direito.

Sim, ele conhecia muito bem Takasugi Shinsuke, mesmo tendo seus caminhos separados há uma década e outros encontros esporádicos nada amistosos após esse período. Mesmo passado tanto tempo, sabia o que havia naquele olhar, do qual não conseguia desviar seus orbes rubros.

Sabia perfeitamente bem que o olhar do líder do Kiheitai tinha mais do que intimidação. Tinha ódio, raiva, ressentimento. Ele compreendia.

Eles foram amigos. Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke e Katsura Kotarou cresceram juntos, unidos, sob a batuta do mesmo mentor, cujo nome agora infligia dor quando mencionado.

Yoshida Shouyou... Shouyou-sensei.

Para eles, esse nome parecia lhes causar ainda mais dor do que em Katsura. Parecia que Zura havia conseguido absorver melhor e lidar com aquela dor, ao contrário dos outros dois, que tinham uma ferida aberta.

A cada vez que Gintoki e Takasugi tinham seus caminhos cruzados, essa ferida que parecia se cicatrizar reabria e sangrava. As lembranças daquele dia terrível os atormentavam a cada reencontro. Era pior do que receber um golpe de katana em um combate. Aliás, era pior do que qualquer ferimento que lhes fosse infligido.

Gintoki sabia que ele fora o responsável por essa ferida aparentemente incurável de ambos. Ele tivera que escolher entre duas promessas. Tivera que quebrar uma promessa e cumprir outra.

Prometera a Takasugi que protegeria Shouyou-sensei.

Prometera a Shouyou-sensei que protegeria Zura e Takasugi.

Em suas mãos de Shiroyasha, a katana que selava sua difícil escolha da promessa que deveria cumprir. Decapitar seu próprio mentor e salvar seus amigos, ou salvá-lo e perder aqueles que com ele cresceram. O Tendoushuu, naquela época, não lhe deixava outra escolha a não ser uma dessas alternativas.

Uma promessa seria quebrada, outra seria mantida. A lâmina do Demônio Branco sibilou no ar, selando a promessa que seria cumprida.

O albino sabia que, qualquer que fosse sua decisão, arcaria com as consequências.

Por trás daquele olho verde restante de Takasugi havia outro sentimento que ele não se importava de mostrar. Podia ouvir, em sua mente, a voz dele ecoando:

“Gintoki, você me traiu! Você me prometeu que protegeria Shouyou-sensei... E quebrou sua promessa! Nunca o perdoarei por isso!”

No começo, até queria se justificar, mas atualmente ele não via mais necessidade. Ele cumpriu sua promessa a Shouyou-sensei, mesmo em meio a uma dor que persistia até hoje. Lutava contra um sentimento de culpa que insistia em dominá-lo desde então, mas nunca esquecera a gratidão de seu mentor por ter feito sua escolha.

Gintoki não esperava seu perdão... Mas que algum dia Takasugi compreendesse sua decisão.

Após esse breve encontro sem palavras, cada um seguiu seu caminho, mas já esperando um possível novo reencontro que reabrisse novamente aquela ferida. E, a cada vez que essa ferida se reabria, voltava à tona aquela decisão de Gintoki.

Para Takasugi, uma decisão ainda imperdoável.

Mas, um dia... Talvez ele compreendesse sua difícil e dolorosa decisão.


End file.
